mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Mako Mermaids Wiki:General Policies
This wiki has a set of general policies that must be followed all around the Mako Mermaids Wiki for all the users. General policies Be nice and treat people with respect. Cyber-bullying is far from allowed. Bullying can hurt other user's feelings. Being rude, insulting other users, putting down others, discriminating because of race, gender, ethnicity, religion, sexual orientation, etc., intimidating others, harassing, threatening, or calling others inappropriate names fall under the category of bullying. Cursing is not allowed anywhere on this website. This goes for every user, including the non-English speakers ones. Any form of profanity, vulgar language, sexual terminology, or offensive/inappropriate terms are not allowed and will not be tolerated. Keep your personal information to yourself. Your security is something really important for us, and we don't want anything bad to happen to you. While discussing with other users, please do not give out personal information. This includes your full name, address, school and phone number. All kinds of inappropriate material are not allowed. Inserting sexually explicit content or pictures can get you blocked anywhere from a month up to a permanent ban. Do not spam anywhere on this wiki. Spamming is posting/commenting the same thing over and over again, usually just to get achievement points. Commenting the same thing more than once and editing a page once every word just to get achievement points falls under the category of spamming. User pages are only to be edited by the user. In case you want to revert vandalism, correct grammar, spelling, punctuation errors, etc., please get the user's permission before editing the page. You must be 13 or older in order to create an account. Due to the Children's Online Privacy Protection Act and laws about child internet safety, Wikia says that you must be 13 or over to have an account. Please be aware that if you are caught under 13 by Wikia, you will be globally blocked. Notify an administrator in case any user breaks a policy. If you want a page or a comment to be deleted; or in case you want to close a thread, please notify an administrator. In addition, warning templates, blocking templates, and banned from chat templates are only to be used by Violetta Wiki staff. Do not ship wars. Wars are not tolerated on this wiki. Make sure to state your opinions in a polite way, and try to agree to disagree. English is the official language from this wiki. All the edits must be in English. If you're not an English native speaker, please use a translator to add information to pages. When commenting, using the chat and using the forum, you still have to do it in English, yet you have the option to do it using your native language. Do not create/remove templates withouth notifying an administrator. Make sure to notify an administrator if a certain template is needed in order to create it, otherwise, the template will be deleted. In addition, do not remove templates from pages unless they are falsely added, and please refrain from drastically changing templates unless it is necessary. Make sure to follow this rules on the wiki. Not having read these policies is not an excuse. In case you need help or you don't understand a policy, feel free to contact an administrator.